


Heat Storm

by sendgays



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Vegeta (Dragon Ball), M/M, Outdoor Sex, Rain Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rimming, SSJ4, Top Son Goku (Dragon Ball), kakavege, kakavege week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8466058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sendgays/pseuds/sendgays
Summary: Goku has been waiting a long time to break the prince and on the hottest night of the year he gets his chance. For Kakavege Week.





	

An arid wind blew over his shoulders and rustled his hair so it hid the smirk on his face. Goku had never cared for the hot weather before, but now it excited him. For the heat brought forth a persistent restlessness in his rival. This was the first blazing night of the summer and Goku knew Vegeta would come for him. When the weather was like this the prince didn’t sleep, his body craving blood too much to stay still long enough to slumber. Goku had asked him about it once in the beginning and Vegeta had said it reminded him of their home planet and the conquests he had gone on. The explanation didn’t really matter much to Goku—just that the heat earned him a formidable sparring partner. Only on these nights would Vegeta fight him, willingly seek him out.

 

Goku licked his dry lips. He knew that Vegeta came for more than a fight. He could sense it, almost feel it rolling off the other Saiyan. But they never acted on it, never spoke of it. Goku would always give him an opening, “Is there anything else you wanted, Vegeta?”

 

“What else could I possibly want from a clown like you?”

 

Then Goku would smile and laugh like he was clueless about the hunger in Vegeta’s eyes. As if he didn’t see the compact frame shuddering in need. No, like a good vassal he was truly ignorant of the other reason Vegeta was consistently compelled to meet him.

 

Waiting in the desert for his prince to arrive, Goku wondered if tonight would be the night Vegeta would ask for something more. The thought made his blood stir and surge through his veins. They had played this game of pretend for so long, but Goku continued to wait for his prince to make the first move. Something told him he could easily take advantage of the other’s agitated state to progress things if he so wanted. But the thought of hearing Vegeta ask for him, breaking his pride, commanding Goku to be his—his chest rumbled with a purr of longing.

 

So he waited. Normally he was the first to be accused of being impatient but the thrill of the hunt stayed his hand this time. The longer Vegeta fought to control himself, the more Goku craved to see him come undone.

 

A fiery ki raged to life in the distance and Goku flared his own in response: a perverse mating call that only the two of them could understand or respond to. The idea of it made his grin grow and he couldn’t contain the adrenaline rushing through him any longer so he threw his head back with a loud howl. It grew in volume and he let out several more after it, all wild and echoing in the distance. Feeling the ki closing in on him, he looked forward once more, squinting in the darkness for his partner. As soon as the prince was in sight, Goku rocketed towards him, a large grin plastered on his face as he saw the spark of acknowledgment in Vegeta’s eyes. His whole body tingled and he knew they would have a great fight tonight.

 

Their bodies met in a clash of golden auras, each throwing their all into it from the very beginning. Goku reveled in the pain and the struggle, loved the way Vegeta pushed him to keep improving, needed these hot nights more than he let on. The prince was incredible tonight, just as he suspected, muscles moving smoothly as the fighter danced to their brutal tune with him. Just the scent of his sweaty body so close was making Goku’s blood race, throwing punches harder as if trying to make his opponent submit to his will through sheer force. Then the thought of Vegeta submitting to him, spreading for him, screaming for him caused him to catch a fist with his face and he went flying backwards into a rock face.

 

Laughing at himself for getting so distracted, Goku lay against the cool rocks a moment to calm himself. He couldn’t allow himself to slip up and lose because of how sexy Vegeta looked in that tight, ripped outfit. Or maybe he could use a similar strategy. Pushing off the rock face, he pulled off his gi top and threw it aside. He made note of the way Vegeta’s hungry gaze lingered on his pecs a little too long to be platonic appreciation—he wondered if he could take his pants off and have the prince right there. His fingers itched to test the idea but his opponent was rushing at him with a scowl so he let himself get drawn back into the fight with a grin. Just like all of his other fantasies, it would have to wait.

 

Apparently there was more fight in Vegeta than he had originally shown or maybe he was just temporarily fueled by something else. Whatever the cause, the prince raged forward to keep pummeling him. Even though he was concentrating on defending himself, Goku couldn’t resist the urge to grin at the burst of energy from his partner. He loved Vegeta’s fiery side, when the prince lost all control and just threw his whole self into fighting. It never worked out well for Vegeta in the end but it was a wonder to watch. Goku often sat up at night imagining him to be the same way during sex—putting everything down to his last breath into fucking his partner into a blissful oblivion.

 

His lusty thoughts distracted him long enough to get belted in the jaw and Goku was once again pulling his tired body out of a crater. He laughed at himself a moment, knowing he shouldn’t be letting his guard down this much, but still unable to fully concentrate on fighting Vegeta instead of fucking him.

 

“What’s wrong, Kakarot? Are you sick again or have you really become this pathetic?”

 

He snorted at the taunt, gazing up at Vegeta’s smirking face and arrogant body posture. The question of whether being incredibly horny for a stubborn prince counted as a sickness or not crossed his mind and he chuckled again.

 

“Don’t worry, Vegeta. I can give you all you want and more.” He licked his lips as Vegeta’s prideful mask slipped for just a moment to reveal the lust underneath. Then Vegeta’s eyebrows were furrowed once again, stare cold and menacing, and mouth redrawn into a scowl.

 

“Quit wasting my time, Kakarot! I came here for a real fight!”

 

Floating back up to face the prince eye-to-eye, Goku suppressed the desire to act on his wishes right then—opting instead to merely put the thought in Vegeta’s head. “Is that what you really came here for? I’m not opposed to it, you know?” Hands resting on his hips, he wondered if Vegeta could see his erection coming to life yet.

 

“You’re being idiotic, as usual. I’m leaving if you won’t take this seriously.”

 

Goku could see it in Vegeta’s eyes, the slight waver in his voice, the way he turned away so his stare wouldn’t betray him. It made Goku’s blood race to know that he was so close to breaking the prince once and for all.

 

“I’m more serious than I’ve ever been, Vegeta. I want the same thing you want.” His voice lowered with need, dick straining against the front of his pants now, so close to getting what he had been waiting for all these years.

 

“Idiot. Next time don’t disappoint me.” With that Vegeta sped off into the night without a second glance.

 

Goku landed again and flopped down to lean against a boulder. Purring through a wide smirk, he untied his belt and pushed the front of his pants down to let his cock jerk free. He grabbed it and began to roughly stroke himself, urgently needing release. Goku pictured the fight ending much differently—Vegeta trapped against a rock face and legs spread as Goku made him beg to be fucked. His cock would slide between those plump ass cheeks while Vegeta called out his name. Then he’d finally have mercy and push in between, feeling the heat and the tightness wrapped around his whole dick—fucking Vegeta hard enough to make him scream.

 

Head resting against the rock wall, grunts and moans poured from his lips as his legs twitched and hips jerked. He could still sense Vegeta’s retreating aura, body still tinglingfrom each blow he had endured in their fight. Already primed before he even began touching himself, it didn’t take long for Goku to bare his teeth and howl at the moon as he reached his peak. Hot cum splattered over his fingers and thighs and he slumped against the rock as the world spun around him. Panting and grinning, he sat there for a long time—too comfortable in his afterglow to bother going back home.

 

As he stared up at the stars he wondered how much longer he could play this game. He bared his teeth in a relaxed grin and sighed. Did it really matter if Vegeta was the first to break down? Goku planned on making him beg regardless. The picture of Vegeta’s flushed face and trembling lips as he called into the night for more flashed in his mind and he felt his dick stirring back to life. A purr rumbled in his chest and took himself in hand once more as he and Vegeta danced through the hot night. Not until the sun began to peek over the horizon again did he make his way home.

 

There was a heavy rain the next day, cooling the nights and keeping Vegeta away from him. Goku sighed as he stared up into the sky, willing the clouds to disperse and the sun to shine brightly again. After their last meeting he craved seeing Vegeta once more—he felt incredibly close to his goal of making the proud prince submit to him. The thought of their next meeting ending with two naked and bloodied bodies moving against each other in a frenzy of passion made him restless. Trying to keep himself occupied with his family did little to abate his urge to seek out his rival. It always ended with his thoughts drifting back to his many fantasies of the prince.

 

When the cool weather finally broke and it began to heat up again, Goku’s agitation only increased. He waited for it to reach the right peak, the right kind of night to drive Vegeta out of his comfort zone and into Goku’s arms. It gave him a thrill to think of it. Thankfully he didn’t have to wait long as the temperature suddenly spiked at the end of the week.

 

He waited the whole day in their meeting place, not bothering for night to drop this time. Knowing Vegeta would feel him, Goku spiked his aura to lure out his prey. However, time passed and Vegeta hadn’t answered his call yet. Goku ground his teeth in frustration—it was just like the prince to be stubborn, to try to assert his will even though it was destined for them to come together. He felt it in his blood, in every muscle and bone in his body. Since the day he had come back from Namek, Goku had known it was the only possible conclusion to their relationship.

 

Wiping a hand across his brow, he grinned and looked to the sky. The sun was beginning its slow descent and it made Goku’s skin tingle with anticipation. Vegeta might have been able to resist him in the day, but the prince would surely show himself at night. All Goku had to do was keep waiting a little longer. Resolute in his endeavor, he sat down on the dusty ground and closed his eyes in attempt to meditate the hours away.

 

After sitting still for too long, he finally felt the call of the prince. Goku jumped to his feet and flared his aura once more, inviting Vegeta into his hunting ground, thirsting for blood and more. His chest was heaving in excitement as he tracked Vegeta’s movements through the night. When Vegeta was close enough, Goku took to the skies with the only goal being to make the prince his.

 

They met with a pummel of strikes, neither bothering to speak or comment on the reason for the fight. As the night drew on, Goku noticed that Vegeta was sloppier today, letting more blows hit him and missing his own strikes. Normally he would have commented on it, asked the prince if he was okay, but today it just made Goku’s heart beat faster. Vegeta needed him, was practically shaking apart from the willpower needed to restrain himself. It brought a wild grin to Goku’s face and he began pushing the prince where he wanted him.

 

Vegeta growled and spat as he was maneuvered towards a cliff wall, knowing he was being driven back but unable to do anything about it. Goku kept pressing onwards, commanding Vegeta’s movements and boxing him in until the prince had nowhere left to run.

 

“What kind of childish game is this, Kakarot?” Vegeta bared his teeth, back pressed against the wall and body wound tight.

 

Goku placed his hands on the wall, trapping Vegeta’s head between them. “I told you before I was serious about this, Vegeta.” He leaned in close, head tilted slightly, teasing Vegeta to complete the kiss.

 

Instead of soft lips, Goku received a hard head-butt to his nose. He drew back with a snarl, slamming his knee into the wall between Vegeta’s leg as threat.

 

“When did you ever take something seriously, Kakarot?”

 

He glared down at Vegeta, mouth twitching as he fought off the urge to bury his teeth in the exposed skin between Vegeta’s chin and suit collar. Perhaps that would make the prince squirm and cry for him. The thought of tasting the royal blood made his chest rumble in something between a purr and a growl.

 

“When there’s something I want.” He stared into Vegeta’s wild eyes, the anger and lust in them so dark and intoxicating. It was the look that made his blood race and pool between his legs. The look that made him want to know what other kinds of expressions Vegeta was capable of making.

 

“I hate you, Kakarot.” It sounded more like a reminder to himself than an accusation.

 

Snorting, Goku punched the wall next to Vegeta’s head. “You’re the one who keeps showing up here of your own free will.”

 

“To fight you, break you. To know that when you cry out, when you bleed it was because of me.” There were flashes of fangs as Vegeta growled, a seething, unfulfilled need behind his words.  

 

“That’s what I want too.” Goku’s voice and eyelids dropped as spoke to Vegeta. Moving ever closer to the pinned prince, he stopped just short of their bodies touching, just before Vegeta could feel the evidence of his desires.

 

“Stay in your place, clown!”

 

There was a blow to his groin and Goku doubled over in anguish and agitation. Two hands were in his hair and before he could blink, his head was driven down on the waiting knee. Black spots swam in his vision and he wasn’t sure what caused the next hit, but he was fairly certain the crater he was laying in hadn’t been there before.

 

Groaning and holding both his throbbing heads, Goku berated himself for being so careless. He had gotten overconfident once again and let his prey slip through his fingers. Once the pain subsided, he rolled onto his back and stared at the sky. Perhaps Vegeta wouldn’t ever give in to his basic instincts. Perhaps he’d cling to his pride as he had so many other times. Perhaps Goku hadn’t been direct enough—hadn’t shown how serious he was about his desire. He was willing to serve his prince, service his prince. Lips curling in a devious smirk, he knew what he would do. The next time Vegeta came—and despite Vegeta’s words, he knew the prince would be back—he would put it all on the line. Make it absolutely clear what he was offering.

 

Pulling his body up and brushing the lingering debris off him, Goku grinned at the moon and let out an excited howl. His body felt light again as he thought about the oncoming climax of their years at play. The next arid night, Vegeta would be his. Rising into the air and speeding off, he headed back home for now, hoping the heat wouldn’t break.

 

XXXXX

 

Landing in their spot with a purr, Goku dropped the small duffel bag at his feet. As if the universe was with him, tonight was the hottest night yet—his sweaty clothes clung to him just from the flight here. He wiped his brow and flashed a smile of thanks to the moon. This was the night. Vegeta would come. He would have Vegeta. There was no doubt in his mind.

 

Goku leaned over and unzipped his bag, then untied his shoes and set them aside. Standing again, he peeled off his shirt and pants, folding them neatly and placing them in the bag. He let out a sigh of relief to be free of the sticky clothes. The moon’s glow made his bare body glisten in the night as he stretched his arms over his head. The light made his tail wave in excitement, luckily it wasn’t a full moon quite yet or he would have had to postpone this night’s adventure.

 

As he waited he heard a roll of thunder in the distance. Crossing his arms over his chest, he wondered if it would interrupt his playtime before Vegeta even arrived. Tail twitching in agitation, he knew he had come early but it was taking too long for the prince to come. That telltale spark of ki had yet to ignite and it was past their usual meeting time. Goku could picture Vegeta laying in his bed, tossing in the heat, damp sheets tossed to the floor, fighting his base urges.

 

“Vegeta.” He growled into the darkness as if that would bring out his quarry. His agitation grew as the minutes dragged on. The moon loomed higher and higher and yet the prince still declined to arrive at the ball. Goku glared and lifted two fingers to his temple, determined to get what he wanted even if he had to go get Vegeta himself. As he focused, he felt the ki flare to life and he bared his fangs in a victory grin. Vegeta was on his way.

 

Wanting to give the prince the welcome he deserved, Goku focused and pushed himself into his fourth transformation with a wild roar. He felt Vegeta waver and stall. Goku chuckled as he wondered if he should have waited for Vegeta to actually arrive before unveiling his trump card. But the fiery ki sparked hotter and started zooming to his location. Lustrous fur bristled as excitement rippled through Goku’s body. It wasn’t long before he could see Vegeta and he drew himself to his full height, grinning at the way Vegeta hesitated once again upon spotting him. Drawing near, Vegeta’s eyes swept over his naked body and Goku purred at the attention.

 

“Just because you’re stronger you expect me to roll over for you, Kakarot?” He crossed his arms and glared.

 

“Nah, that doesn’t sound fun at all.”

 

Vegeta snorted and landed in front of Goku. “And yet that’s what you want in the end, isn’t it? Why should I let someone as common as you touch my body?”

 

“Is that why you’ve been so stubborn, Vegeta?” Goku put a hand on his forehead as he laughed from deep in his gut. A menacing growl sounded over his merriment and Goku wiped the corners of his eyes as he regained control of himself. “As far as I know, I’m the only Saiyan that can reach this form on my own. Not so common, is it?”

 

“Tch. You say that like there are more than two Saiyans left in the universe. There could have been others.”

 

Goku closed in on him and leaned down to whisper in Vegeta’s ear, ignoring the way the prince flinched away from him. “But if the commoner can do it and the prince can’t, he’s doing something right.”

 

There was a sudden stinging on his face and Vegeta reeled away from him after delivering the slap. Sweat beaded on his forehead and his fangs shone in the moonlight.

 

“So that’s it, Kakarot? You just want to defeat me once again. To lord it over me how you’ve kept surpassing me? I’m just another conquest to you? It’s not enough that you’ve constantly humiliated me in battle, you must in this as well?”

 

The growl left him before he could even think of controlling himself and he advanced on Vegeta once more. Grabbing onto him so that he couldn’t retreat again, Goku held Vegeta fast.

 

“That’s not the reason and you know it.”

 

“Isn’t that what you said the other day? You wanted to break me?”

 

“Yeah.” Goku leaned down, sniffing along Vegeta’s tense jaw, lapping at the salty skin. “I want to make your knees buckle and your body shake, Vegeta. I want you on your back, screaming in pleasure. I want to break you from how good I make you feel so that no one else can satisfy you. I want you, Vegeta. I’ve been waiting years to show you how much.”

 

Vegeta let out a wheeze, pulled against his grasp, and flushed a red that had nothing to do with the hot night air. He held his prey tightly, placing his lips against the bulging jugular he could feel the blood racing. The wild pumping excited him and he placed a hand over Vegeta’s heart so he could experience more of the pulsing tempo. His captive flinched and drew a deep breath, but didn’t try to pull away again.

 

“You’re trembling, Vegeta. What is it about me that makes you do that?” Goku pulled back with narrowed eyes and a confident smirk to watch Vegeta. Watch the Adam’s apple bob in that delicious throat that he finally got to taste. As he stared into dark, wavering eyes, he wondered what other delicacies he’d discover.

 

“Kakarot.” Unsteady and needing, questioning and permitting. Then the dazed look was replaced by a stony gaze once more and Vegeta’s mouth drew into a tight line again before opening to growl. “I’m a prince. Not a plaything for you.”

 

Hand creeping up from its resting place above the thumping heart to cup Vegeta’s cheek, Goku inched closer, lips barely separated. “I’m not in the mood to play.”

 

With a snarl his hand was slapped away. “This is exactly what I’m talking about, Kakarot. Everything is a game to you. I refuse to be.” Pulling away to make his usual exit, Vegeta glowered when Goku held him still. “I’m not your toy!”

 

They stared at each other for a split second, then a crack of thunder drove Vegeta into action. Aura flaring and eyes burning, he punched Goku in the jaw—another and another, each with no effect. Goku stared down at him, eyebrows knitting more with each blow until he’d had enough of the antics. On the next strike he caught Vegeta’s fist and held it tightly in the air.

 

“Vegeta, I don’t want a toy. I want you.”

 

Vegeta shook his head and stared at the ground to hide the quiver in his jaw. “Kakarot, I fucking hate you.” Hands were on his face again, pulling down this time, guiding instead of pushing away, then lips and teeth and tongue.

 

Fingers curling in coarse hair, Goku moaned and purred against the busy mouth. Vegeta’s hands clung to him, body pressed against him, and lips searched for satisfaction. Goku felt just as eager, suddenly felt just as needy. Years of waiting and dreaming finally coming to fruition made him harden fast and he had no qualms in letting Vegeta feel it. Letting hands drop to Vegeta’s ass he squeezed it roughly while grinding their hips together. The thin suit Vegeta wore did little to hide how excited he was as they frotted. There was drool running down Goku’s chin and he wasn’t sure which of them was responsible for it.

 

Even though the heat of the night and the heat of the prince pressed against him were making Goku sweat, he still longed for more. Longed for the heat of intense physical exertion between two bodies moving in tandem—coiled tightly together and pushing each other to their limits. Breaking the kiss to pant and scrape teeth against Vegeta’s cheek, a flash of lightning illuminated a flushed face and drooped eyes. The sight made him purr in desire, wanting to see Vegeta go more and more out of control.

 

“Vegeta, did you come here tonight because you wanted to get fucked?” The words were softly growled but he knew by the hitch in Vegeta’s breath that he had been heard.

 

“Kakarot!” The hooded eyes flashed and the panting mouth drew into a snarl.

 

Goku smirked and turned Vegeta around, rubbing his cock between plump ass cheeks. “Did you?” There was another growl in reply and he reached around to grab the head of Vegeta’s cock. “Did you?”

 

“Fuck you!”

 

“I’m going to take that as a yes.” Goku pushed the top of Vegeta’s pants down to his thighs and spread the tanned cheeks, letting his dick slide into the exposed groove. Soft whimpers greeted his ears as his head rubbed over the tight ring inside. He let out his own small groan at the feeling, eager to get inside and feel that muscle squeezing him as he fucked Vegeta with all his strength. Fingers curling reflexively in soft skin, Goku let his eyes slip closed as he lost himself in the fantasy for a moment.

 

“Vegeta….” Hearing the throaty growl snapped Goku out of his daze and he wrapped his arms around Vegeta’s torso to pull him flush against his chest. “Did you come here because you want me to break you?” Hungry lips found sensitive skin to suck on, teeth sinking into Vegeta’s tender throat.

 

“Yes.”

 

The breathy reply, the admission of need, and the small moan accompanying it made Goku’s pupils dilate in lust. Clawing at the shirt keeping them apart, he tugged it over Vegeta’s head—who complied without complaint. Once the material was gone, Goku let his hands splay over the compact chest and explore cut muscles. Circling a bellybutton, squeezing nipples, and raking over ribs, Goku purred with each new discovery of Vegeta’s body. He bit at the back of Vegeta’s neck, sucked at a strong jaw, and lapped at the edge of an ear.

 

“Take your pants off for me.”

 

Vegeta snorted but still kicked off his boots and bent over to pull off his pants. With a satisfied hum Goku quickly took advantage and bound Vegeta’s wrists to his ankles with a pair of ki restraints.

 

“What the fuck, Kakarot?!” He whipped his head around, nearly toppling over before Goku grabbed him by the ass to steady him. “I’m not going to be toyed with!”

 

Kneeling down behind Vegeta and leaning his head to the side to match Vegeta’s face, Goku let a sly grin spread across his lips. “You remember our fight before Buu, Vegeta? How you had me pinned to that rock? Held down by restraints, slapping me, talking so dirty to me? You could have fucked me right then if you wanted. I was so hard but you didn’t go through with it. You’re definitely going to get fucked tonight, but think of this as a little payback first.”

 

“You godda—Mn!”

 

The curse warped into a cry of surprise and followed up with a stifled moan as Goku lapped at Vegeta’s balls and the skin behind them. Swears dripped from Vegeta’s mouth as Goku moved higher and higher, tongue languidly dragging a straight path to its goal. The taste of sweat and skin made Goku’s cheeks flush as he moved between Vegeta’s. His hands caressed the full mounds, squeezing and spreading them as he pleased, purring at the thought of having complete control of Vegeta’s body at the moment. Tongue curling and circling, lips sucking and kissing, the tight hole was soon coated in saliva—Goku drooling enough for it to run down Vegeta’s crack and drip to the ground.

 

Every time Vegeta muttered under his breath, every time he made a soft whine, and every time his breath hitched made Goku’s fingertips dig deeper into the supple flesh. His dick twitched and ached to push inside the bent over body, his fantasy right before him. Desire burned within him, tongue and mouth working faster on the twitching entrance. When he wasn’t making loud slurping noises, Goku’s moans mixed with Vegeta’s to drown out the rolls of thunder. In circles, inside, his tongue was its own frantic beast trying to taste and tease the prince—moving in a sloppy rush to experience each nook and crease of Vegeta’s body.

 

“Fuck, Kakarot! You’re not supposed to literally eat me!”

 

Chuckling as he pulled away, Goku replaced his tongue with two fingers inside the tight hole. “You would have complained if I held back.” His fingers curled and Vegeta pushed against him with a groan.

 

“Remember that when you’re fucking me.”

 

“Don’t worry, Vegeta. I’m going to remember all of this very well, I promise. How you finally wanted to fuck, how sexy you look with your ass in the air, and how your face will look when you come for me.”

 

“Then what are you waiting for?” The words drawled in pleasure and impatience, the prince as ready for this as he was.

 

A heavy hand came down on Vegeta’s ass and Goku moaned as he felt muscles constrict tightly around his fingers. He wanted to say that he had been waiting years for this and wanted to savor the moment, or that he had been waiting for Vegeta to beg for him, but the time for that kind of talk was over. Wet fingers retracted and he turned to grab his duffel bag.

 

“Kakarot.” It was a warning and question at the same time.

 

Pleased with himself for coming prepared, Goku pulled out the bottle of oil and shook it where Vegeta could see. Even though his face was upside down, Vegeta still looked relieved to see it. Suppressing a laugh, Goku opened it and held it over Vegeta’s ass, letting it drip and run over and inside. Muscles twitched in response to the liquid and Goku began to pour it over his dick, smearing it with his other hand until he felt satisfied with the amount.

 

Goku’s lips curled into a toothy grin as he stared down at his captive again, slick hands running down the curve of Vegeta’s back and dragging back up by the nails. His long sought after prey had become silent again but still shivered under his touch.

 

“Vegeta, tell me again why you came here.” Holding onto his dick, he let the tip of it circle and barely dip inside Vegeta’s hole.

 

“You know why.” The way he twisted his hips to get more was a clear answer but not enough.

 

“I do. But tell me anyway.” He reached around to pump his wet fingers along Vegeta’s heavy cock.

 

“Ffnn, Kakarot, fuck me! That’s what I came here for!”

 

Goku let out a feral growl at the words, tail lashing behind him as he moved his hands back to glistening ass cheeks to grab and knead. Dick dripping as it rubbed against Vegeta, he took one last moment to savor the thrill of being on the cusp of their first time. He took a deep breath and guided himself inside the entrance, moving slowly but steadily in and out. Only a couple of inches in and both of them were breathing harder. Fangs flashed with a lightning strike and Goku pushed all the way inside, hips smacking against Vegeta’s skin.

 

The prince groaned and hissed, Goku purred and cursed. Being embraced completely by Vegeta’s body was the breaking point--biting into his lip and clutching Vegeta’s hips tightly he began to ravage the doubled-over body. There was no holding back, no thought of being gentle. Just pleasure: giving and receiving, of breaking the prince and submitting to his desire, and the visceral feel of their bodies colliding over and over in such a basic but lewd manner.

 

Each whimper and moan, each spasm around his dick and the pull of Vegeta’s entrance brought out a huff of pleasure. Goku’s aura circled them as his excitement spiraled out of control. His mind so focused on driving into Vegeta’s ass, he ignored the first drops of rain that peppered them. Not until it began to pour did he take notice, only to admire the way the water streamed along Vegeta’s spine and ran over the cuts between his muscles.

 

Cooled by the water, driven by the way Vegeta’s wet skin shone under the moon, Goku bent over the small body—gripping thick thighs as he buried himself over and over into the trembling, welcoming body. Teeth scraping at soft skin, sucking the water and sweat off, Goku had never felt so completely stimulated during sex. The long wait to get to this point, to have his undeterred, uncontested way with Vegeta had been worth it. It made each thrust, each clench of muscles, feel like a gift only he would ever be graced with.

 

“Vegeeta.” A growl of thanks and praise as he snapped his hips. “I want more of you.” With a grunt he dispelled the ki rings binding Vegeta and toppled him to the ground.

 

“For fucks sake!” Vegeta growled but didn’t protest further as Goku lifted his leg into the air and resumed his furious pace.

 

Laying flush behind Vegeta, Goku fought to keep a steady thumping, sliding off course as the rain turned the dry ground to mud. Tail curling around the smaller waist, he held tightly to keep them together—breath and muscles strained to move how he wanted, to not be constrained by outside forces. Still slipping and sloshing, Goku’s energy sparked in irritation. Pulling away, he got to his knees and pulled Vegeta’s legs over his arms with a growl. Eyes met and acknowledged the heat in each pair, both chests heaving in need.

 

With Vegeta on his back and Goku hunched over him, shielding him from the rain and storm, their movements began anew. Lighting flashed around them, the wind howled, and thunder clapped in response to Goku’s flashing aura but none of it stilled Goku’s hips. He drove into his screaming lover, howling out his pleasure over the noise around them, sinking further into the mud with each movement. His name was like a prayer on Vegeta’s lips and he tested the prince’s flexibility to get press their mouths together. Vegeta’s feet were practically by his ears as Goku hurried to kiss each inch, each part of Vegeta’s face.

 

Goku felt fingers digging into his back, scratching for purchase under his assault. The stings of desire against his skin making him groan and twitch atop Vegeta.  Trapped between their bodies, Vegeta’s dick ground against his stomach, gliding through the water that pelted them and ran down his body. Wet hair draped around him, creating a small shield against the rain in which he could watch Vegeta’s face contort in need. Mouth open and gasping, eyes dazed as they stared up at him, Goku traced over high cheekbones and strong jaw, leaving a muddy trail that didn’t diminish Vegeta’s beauty in the slightest. Something welled inside Goku, not hunger or pleasure, something different, something foreign to him. The longer he stared the stronger it grew, a funny something that pushed him close to the edge as their hips snapped together.

 

Unable to bear the strain of their shared gaze, Goku smashed his lips to Vegeta, whispering the precious name against sweet lips. Bodies rubbed together, splashing mud and water with wild abandon as Goku’s steady rhythm became more hurried and jerking. Fingers tangled in his long hair, holding him tight as a cry was muffled against his mouth and Vegeta’s body shook under him. The heat grew hotter, tighter, as Vegeta’s insides spasmed and he clamped around his dick. Eyes rolling back as Goku’s hips plunged in one last time, he broke the kiss to howl his release to the night sky. Power plummeting as he filled Vegeta, he dropped out of his ascended state.

 

The storm broke and Goku propped himself up on his elbows to look down at Vegeta again. A muddied and flushed face stared back up at him, both silent except for pants of exertion. Something bubbled inside him again.

 

“Vegeta, I feel something strange when I look at you.”

 

“Strange how?” Eyebrows knitted together and Vegeta’s mouth became harder.

 

“Like I want to keep looking at you but it almost hurts to. Like I don’t want to let you get away from me. Do you know what it means?”

 

Vegeta’s face relaxed again, a crooked smile gracing his lips before he answered. “I don’t know. But I feel the same thing.”

  
To hear Vegeta felt the same made the feeling inside him even more intense. Head drooping to rekindle their lost kiss, Goku pushed the worry from his mind. They could figure it out together. But now there were more pressing matters, more time until they had to separate. Definitely more fantasies Goku wanted to play out on the starry plain before daybreak--he had a feeling Vegeta felt the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you many times over to The Behemoth for reading over this for me at the last second!


End file.
